


Damseal in Distress

by DMM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMM/pseuds/DMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fic of Feferi’s and AA hanging out together, please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damseal in Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ava (littlemeowbeast)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemeowbeast/gifts).



“Hey Aradia?”

“yes.”

“help me find a pun for your name, it doesn't even have to be fishy!” Feferi glubbed out a quick giggle and kicked her legs a bit, she was lying on her stomach, while Aradia was lying on her back with Feferi’s hands combing and braiding her hair.

“hm.” Aradia said, a little distracted as Feferi ran a hand past her horn “Maybe something about rocks? Or bones. Fossils?”

“But I don't know anyfin atrout rocks.” there was a pause while they both thought on that

“well. I shore halibut heard you use ‘atrout’ before. I think that would be more appropriate for ‘atroutcious’” Aradia smirks

“shore halibut” Feferi echos and snorts, sitting up and scooting closer to Aradia.  
“You could call me ‘AA’. Like sollux.”  
Feferi shakes her head, pressing her lips together as she combed out a knot. “how is he by the way? I haven't heard from him in a while.”

Feferi absently waved a hand in the air “He's being a bass.” Aradia looked up a bit and raised an eyebrow “Whale, no he's not. He's just working on a project and I guess I feel left out, we have plans for dinner in the morning though.” she smiled

Aradia reached around and patted one of Feferi’s legs “At least I didn't have to force you to talk to him.”

Feferi puffed up her cheeks in retort and push Aradia into a sitting position “Now it's your turn to braid! And remember, using your telekinesis is cheating!” Aradia admired her braid for a moment while Feferi got comfortable.

Aradia pulled the stray hairs out from under her Moirail then started finger combing her hair, and maybe she was lingering a bit on the sensitive places, who was to say? Certainly not her.

“Soooo?” Feferi prompted, clasping her hands over her stomach “Anyfin you’d like to talk about?”

“Ask away. I know you want to know something specific.” Aradia smiled

“tell me about Equius!” Aradia groaned, momentarily taking both her hands down her face, Feferi squealed in joy “Ooooh! Do you loathe him? Is it true hate?” 

“Nooooooooooooo.” Feferi had previously thought it impossible to beat vriska at lingering letters “He's just. Stupid. I dislike him” Aradia returned to Feferi’s Hair, ending g the topic, Feferi started to hum.

“An ara is a fish isn't it? You could use that as a pun.”

“Ara-dia.” Feferi shook her head “Nope!”

“hmmm. How distressing.” Aradia tsked and began to braid Feferi’s hair, which was interpret but her sudden sitting up

“Aradia Damseeeeel!” She shrilled, her grin wide “Like an Arabian Damsel fish!” Feferi was glubbing happily, awaiting Aradias response 

Which was to kiss her on both cheeks and say very solemnly “Most Definitely.” Feferi giggled and nuzzled Aradia's face. 

“Oh swoon!” Aradia chuckled as Feferi picked her up, and deposited her in the pile, for cuddles of course!

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't quite think I ended this well, sorry!)


End file.
